You and I
by OurEchoes
Summary: Kurt Hummel knew that moving to New York City would change his life entirely. He just didn't expect for it to change this greatly, or for him to see more than one familiar face. Kurtofsky, A/N inside. Mainly M for language and other "adult themes".


**A/N: **Okay, I'm terribly nervous about how this story will turn out or be received, but hopefully you guys in the fandom will welcome me with open arms. I don't want to spoil the story, but it's Blaine friendly. Not exactly Klaine, but I think I make him and the relationship and what happens to it reasonable. This is a Kurtofsky story though, so keep that in mind. This story takes place a year after graduation and will probably not match with season 4's story line, but then again who's does? Also, while I know a small amount of knowledge about life in New York, I do not know a lot and if anything I say sounds terribly stupid or incorrect, please tell me. I shouldn't be making too many specifics anyways just to avoid that. And with that, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters in Glee. I can only dream of such.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - 592 Miles**

Kurt Hummel sat on bended knee in his now deserted room. It wasn't entirely empty, with his bed still standing and other larger furniture pieces remaining intact, but the room seemed lifeless compared to how it had been only a few short months ago. The things that had made it _his_ room no longer seemed to be in place. The curtains, vanity set, draperies, even the night stands, had been taken down and put away. He didn't want to take them with him, seeing as it would be extremely hard to carry anything of considerable weight, and leaving them here in the room just seemed like a sad attempt at leaving the room nostalgic of his past presence. He didn't want to put his father through that, nor did he want to make the idea of coming back even a slight possibility. As terrified as he was, there was no turning back on his decision now. He was meant to move on from Lima, Ohio. New York City was beckoning him and he needed to come to her, the only woman he had ever truly lusted for. So it was with a heavy heart that he stood up from his carpet and went over to get his bags, carrying them down his stairs with him to be met by Burt and Carole at the door.

Everyone had worn smiles and he could tell this was just as hard for them as it had been for him. His stomach was a flutter and his bags felt heavier by the second.

"Is that the last of them?" Burt said with a calm tone in his voice. Kurt could only nod. "Well, I guess we should be heading out then. Can't let you be late for your plane." His eyes traveled over to Kurt, letting him see the sad yet proud look in his eyes. This was their last moment standing in that doorway as a household. Finn had left months ago and Kurt knew how worried Carole had been the moment after his departure. He only wished he could possibly make this easier on his dad. He smiled at his father with a nervous, yet ready, smile. With a nod they walked out to the car. After everything had been placed in the trunk, they were off.

Kurt watched as the familiar streets passed by him for what felt like the last time. He knew he would be back for breaks and holidays, but this was his last time passing by as a local resident. It was crazy how quick the last year had felt now. Working in the shop and taking up a second, and short third job, just to have all the money he felt he'd need for New York were all things of the past now. Rachel had informed him he could take up a part time job in a local coffee shop that was hiring. She knew the manager and said it wouldn't be a problem convincing him that Kurt was the obvious choice for the job. He was glad he had a friend like Rachel Berry. She may have been too self confident and blatantly stuck on her self, but underneath her annoyances she had a few perks, for which Kurt was grateful.

They drove past McKinley when he had next looked up. Part of his stomach sank as he realized that this was all really happening. He had gotten used to the idea of being out of high school, something that at first felt like an entire new world, but now as he was passing by, he couldn't believe this was really the last of the place. It was August, so the school had already been let out, made evident by the vacant parking spaces and half baren trees. Seeing it now he couldn't help but think about how much that school and all the people in it had at one point meant to him. It was like a distant memory now, as he still had not seen many people from glee club outside of the school. Glee club still had a secret Facebook group for only the members who were there his senior year, so they all had kept in touch somewhat. Every now and then someone would bring up a fond memory of their time together and make everyone feel like it had been only yesterday. Everyone had gone their seperate ways, but they still couldn't part each other entirely. Kurt was some what happy for that. He didn't want to lose touch with them. They changed his life in some aspects and he would never change a thing if he were to go back. Well maybe one thing or two but those weren't glee's fault. Only so much they could have done when he was out of their sight.

The car pulled into a space closest to the front doors of the terminal by the time he had been shaken out of his thoughts. Everyone proceeded to get out and turning handed Kurt a few of his bags. As they walked in and picked up the ticket, he could already feel his stomach tightening in a frenzy of nerves. Talking about all that he was going to do last night and actually doing them today were two entirely different things. He still held his head high and smiled wide with twinkling eyes at his father. Turning on his heel he walked out to the last waiting lounge before his security check. He knew this was it. His last few moments. He looked around impatiently for someone, only to be pulled into a hug from the other side of him.

With an "oof" of air escaping his lungs, he laughed nervously and turned around to be greated by sparkling hazel eyes. His heart fluttered and a wave of realization hit him again.

"Blaine, I-" he said before a finger pressed lightly against his lips.

"Kurt, don't. I want you to leave happy, not feeling like you're leaving everyone behind. We all want you to go. Even if I'm in California and you're in New York. It's only a year. We'll make it work, somehow." His voice broke slightly at his last words. "I love you, Kurt Hummel. And no space or time apart can stop that. You just have to believe in me." Kurt closed his eyes and felt Blaine press his forehead parralel against his own.

"I know. I love you too. I just don't.. I just don't want to lose you." His eyes began to well up and he could feel the sting as the tears streamed down his face. "I'm not going to see you everyday anymore. I'm only going to be able to see you every few weeks and and and-" This time he was cut off by another pair of soft lips. He relished in this, for he knew he wouldn't feel them again for such a long time. They had planned on visits every two months, but two months was equal to two years in his mind. He backed away and licked his lips taking in the taste of his boyfriend one last time, a blush forming upon his cheeks. Burt cleared his throat and Kurt's blush deepened. "S-sorry dad.."

"I understand. I just think it's getting close to your departure time." Burt bit his lip and looked over at a clock on the wall. Turning away from Blaine, Kurt engulfed his dad and nestled his head into the crook of his shoulder. Oh how he would miss the feeling of comfort and protection that came from his dad's arms. He sobbed slightly with a small laugh as his dad kissed the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you, Kurt. Everything you're doing, everything you're about to do. You're going to make it big, kiddo. You're going to rise to the top. I just know it." his father said while looking into his eyes with tears in the corners. Kurt smiled wider and nodded his head.

"Thanks, dad. Thank you.. for everything. I- I couldn't have asked for a better dad than you. I love you so much. I-" he said breaking on the end and crying a little harder, hugging his dad tighter. This goodbye felt like the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

"I love you too, Kurt." Burt said, leaning in and kissing his son's head one last time. He then pushed him back lightly and looked straight into his eyes. "Now I want you to get your stuff and get on that plane, and I want you to call me as soon as you get there. No more beating around the bush right now." Burt smiled proudly at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back with just as much intensity. He kissed Carole's cheek and hugged her goodbye, then did the same for Klaine, lingering just a few seconds while holding his hand. He reached down and picked up his only carry on bag, the rest having had been put through luggage already. With a deep breath he waved and said goodbye, turning towards the security and putting on his bravest face. Inside Kurt was racing against conflicting emotions, finally settling on "ready".

After getting past security and all of the other check points of an airport terminal, he had finally reached his seat on the airplane. He was delighted that the only person to sit beside him had been a timid young girl, obviously a young teen, who didn't seem the least bit interested in striking up a conversation with him. He knew right then he wasn't ready to talk to anyone. He was still trying to take in all that was going on. The fact that he had literally just left behind his family and boyfriend felt entirely foreign to him. He tried to perk himself up with thoughts of what awaited him in New York, which of course consisted of New fucking York. He sighed relieved and happily at the thought of the city of lights that were only about an hour away. It was times like this that he was relieved that his dad had frequent flier miles. He didn't know if he could have lasted waiting on a train ride. It probably would have drove him crazy.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his iPod, sticking the ear buds in gently. Switching it on, he flipped through songs like an expert until he landed on something with his eyes closed and randomly pressed play. A slow tune started and he looked out the window, letting his eyes begin to shut lightly. He sighed and wondered how the day was going to pan out. It felt like such a big day for him, and he was both worried and excited.

* * *

Kurt woke with a start as he felt the other passengers begin to bustle, and a stuartist gently shook his shoulder.

"Sir, we're arriving within the minute. Sorry for startling you." she said with a wide, perly smile. Kurt smiled back and put his hand up with a light shake of his head.

"No, no it's fine. I could have slept the whole arrival and back if you hadn't woken me." he said with a light laugh. The stuartist smiled and walked away, seemingly uninterested. Kurt breathed in deeply, letting the air out slowly through his mouth. He was the last person to get his things collected and to depart the plane, but he didn't mind. He needed to get his thoughts together as he went to luggage and gathered his belongings. With three bags and two suitcases, he was feeling pretty over loaded, but he knew he only had to carry them out until he got a taxi.

As he got to the sidewalk's edge of the entrance to the airport, he waved over a taxi, which he finally got after his third try. He put all of his luggage in and handed the driver a paper with the address on it, the driver nodding as he glanced and then started the taximeter. Kurt sat back into his seat and looked around with wide eyes. Already he felt content in his new city. Within a half hour, he had arrived at the apartment building the NYU staff had found for him. They had told him they were evaluating potential roomates for him and that he would more than likely arrive within the day. His heart fluttered in his chest with the speed of a hummingbird. He handed over the needed amount of cash and got his bags and suitcases out. Whether the roomate was there already or not, Kurt was fully prepared for anything as he walked in. A small man sat on a bench outside of the building and stood up after seeing Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel?" he said with an accent Kurt couldn't quite place his finger on. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes, I am he." he said as he walked up curiously. The man nodded his head and smiled. He opened the door to the apartment complex and held it open for Kurt as he walked in. Kurt glanced around at the reasonably clean setting and felt a little content. At least it wasn't disgusting, and with the roomate it was fully affordable.

"Your number is about three stairs up." the man said, pointing around the corner of the winding, cramped staircase. Kurt looked down at his bags and sighed. "Would you like any help with your bags?" Kurt felt a little relieved and laughed lightly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you." He dragged the one suitcase and three bags up as the older man carried his other case. Part of Kurt was paranoid that the man may have been a fake, but then realized there wasn't a reasonable explanation for him knowing his name unless he had been infact the apartment landlord. 'Stop being such a worry wart, Kurt. No reason to run screaming back to Lima yet.' Finally he reached what was the third floor of the small building and stood waiting for the man to direct him to his apartment.

"It's appartment number 45, on your right. Your roomate arrived earlier, but went back out. I don't know when he'll be back." Kurt pondered how someone could just rudely leave without proper introduction. He dismissed the looming idea of having a roomate with bad manners and tried to concentrate on the more important issues. "Your first three months rent have been paid for on your behalf, along with your roomate who opted to do the same. There's a list of rules and local numbers, including my work phone, on your counter in the kitchen. Here's your key," he said handing over a small, bronze key with the number 45 on it. "And please enjoy your stay in the big apple. Have a nice day." With that he set down Kurt's suitcase and was off. Kurt looked at the door and bit his lip. Behind that door he knew that his new life would be in full swing, and yet here he was just standing there dumbfounded. After probably close to five minutes of nothing but him and the sounds of the city that buzzed around and through out, he finally put the key into the slot of the doorknob and turned it ever so slightly.

'This is it, Mr. Hummel. You're finally on your own.' he thought to himself as he began to turn the doorknob. The door opened with a creak and Kurt closed his eyes as he dragged his things in behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around to close the door. When he finally built up the courage to look around the apartment, he was neither disappointed or overtly pleased. The room was a blandish tan color with just a shade darker carpet, and the kitchen had been a small refridgerator with a sink and counter beside it to his right. It was very cramped, and the sofa that sat in the middle had been a just as bland brown color. The apartment had come with simple furniture, as it had said in the ad he had read, so he knew not to expect much of anything. If the look of the apartment drove him too crazy, he'd simply save up the money to buy new pieces for the place and discard or donate what he had now.

He looked over to see what appeared to be two cases of luggage set against the wall on his right side of the room. Without inspection, he figured it was his roomate's and simply let it sit. The thought of choosing a room crossed his mind, but he huffed out in annoyance at the remembrance of his ever invisible flat partner. 'I guess I'll just have to wait until he shows up.' Kurt drug his luggage over towards the edge of the sofa, and after brushing it down, sat down on the left seat of couch. He fiddled with his thumbs for a moment and let the feeling of felicity settle over him. He giggled lightly and pulled his knees up to his chest with a breath of relief.

After a few moments, he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. Glancing at his text messages, he saw that Mercedes had texted him asking if he'd gotten to New York yet, along with Blaine who texted with a simple message that read, "Breathe. Remember you're not entirely on your own! And good luck with Rachel :) ". Kurt smiled fondly at the message and it's simplicity. He slowly went to call his dad, and upon second ring when he answered began to blurt out all that he could about where he was, what he was doing, and how his flight went, not letting his father get a single word in. Burt laughed and congratulated him on his arrival.

"Be careful, Kurt. I don't want you getting too comfortable. And leave the door locked at all times, and I mean ALL times. You can never be too careful in a big city." Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes gently.

"Daaaaad, I can handle my own here. I think I'm doing pretty good so far." he said as he peared out the window of the apartment. "And besides, the campus said the neighborhood and location were one of the safest around the city. It's amazing here, Dad. It really is." His father became a little silent on the other end and Kurt smiled. "I still miss you though, and I'll be sure to call or text you at least once a day. Any thing big happens, you'll be the first to know. Promise. I may not be in Lima anymore, but I still need you just as much. I'm still a nervous lit- young man." he said, almost calling himself a little boy. He had to laugh anxiously at his screw up, and closed his eyes half way, listening to the hum of the cars and the sound of his dad's breath and light hearted laugh.

"You're right, but you're also becoming an independent adult. Soon you won't need me as much, and I guess I'm only starting to prepare for that." he said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "But it's okay, because I believe in you. You can do anything you put your mind to, and as long as you be safe I'm sure you'll do fine on your own."

A few moments later, Kurt said goodbye and hung up. He sat in silence for a few moments, before the sudden ring of his phone caught his attention. Upon viewing the caller ID, he saw Rachel's face pop up and rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Hello, Ms. Berry. Guess who's sitting in his brand new, New York apartment?" He heard a delighted scream like giggle on the other end and pulled his head away from the reciever.

"Oh my God, Kurt! I just have to see you! Give me the address and I'll be over in a jiff."

* * *

Kurt heard the knock on the door about twenty minutes later. As he shuffled to get to the door, only quickly glancing through the door scope to make sure it was Rachel, only to be brought into the tightest hug Rachel Berry's small body could give him as he opened the door, knocking most of his air out.

"Kurt!" she yelled loudly, paying no attention to his obvious lack of oxygen. "I can't believe you're finally here! Ahh, I've missed youuuuuu!" Kurt pulled her off of him quickly and backed up, taking in air as he got out of her grasp.

"Please, please don't do that again." he said with shaky breathing. "But aside from knocking the wind out of me.. I've missed you too." He smiled brightly and pulled her in for a quick hug. She looked around the room and noticed the lack of decor, her smile dropping slightly.

"Is this the best you could find?" she said. Kurt's smile faultered, and he sighed.

"Well, when you're living on a tight budget, you take whatever you can get. Sorry to disappoint." he said with a little more venom than intended. "Look, I know it's nothing grand, but to me it's more of a challenge instead of a draw back. A chance to make something that looks like this," he said, gesturing to the room, "into something beautiful. I'll have this place looking to my liking in no time. Besides, I can't do anything with it until my roomate gets back." Rachel's eyebrows raised in a curious, toothy grin.

"Is he cute?" she said, nudging him. Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"I haven't met him. The ass came, dropped his stuff off, then left. He didn't even leave a note saying when he'd be back. The landlord told me he said he'd be back 'later', but who knows when that could mean." Rachel walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Well, who knows. Maybe he had something really important to do." she said with a hopeful smile. Kurt crossed his arms and sat beside her.

"Still it just seems rude to me not to say a thing. A note just saying 'Hey, had to go do something, you can choose either room and do what you want with it, I'll be back later.' would have done. Now I can't even put my things away until he returns." Kurt rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "I just really hope he's not a jerk or a homophobe. I don't know what I'd do if things didn't work out here."

"Well, you could come stay at my place until you found somewhere else to stay. I think I could let you stay for awhile. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. And the likelihood of someone being a homophobic jerk in New York is a lot less likely than it was back in Lima. I'm not saying it's impossible, just that I doubt it. You just need to relax, Kurt. You're here, in New York!" she said, practically singing. "This is the city we've always dreamt of. There's no way you won't like it here." Kurt smirked a little, a content look on his face.

"You're right. I need to just.. breathe." he said, remembering his boyfriend's words. "Besides, what could possibly go so wrong?" They both laughed, letting the tension Kurt had been holding back dissipate.

* * *

An hour or so later, Rachel had told him all that she could about her stay so far. How she had been dating around (but hadn't been exclusive yet), about the insane amount of work her dance instructor gave her, how she had yet to recieve any major roles in her theater program, and how she had also been keeping in close touch with everyone from glee club, even having Quinn Fabray visit her once already. Kurt hadn't been listening entirely, but the fact that she and Quinn remained such good friends still seemed pretty shocking, even to him.

"It's sort of hard to picture you two being that close, honestly." he said, a blush quickly following suit on Rachel's cheeks.

"Why? We've been friends for months now. Is it really that hard to believe? I mean I also live with Santana and-" Kurt quickly cut her off.

"Are you serious?!" he said with his mouth slightly a jar. He tried to hold back a muffled laugh, but failed. "I just, I just can't even begin to fathom that." he said between fits of giggles. Rachel huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I do! We're actually pretty good friends right now. I even walked with her into her first gay bar." Kurt laughed even harder at the thought of Rachel sitting on a bar stool trying to keep all of the butch lesbians from jumping at her.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Rachel, it's just.. You and Santana at a gay bar is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard." he calmed himself down and breathed out exasperating. "So, how did it go?"

"Well, she met tons of women. Not many she liked, saying to lots of them that she was a definite top, to the chagrin of most. But she came home with probably 20 numbers." she laughed lightly at the memory. Kurt smiled and leaned back into the sofa. "So how have you and Blaine been?" she said with a hint of enthusiam. He just smiled delightedly and closed his eyes.

"We've been just perfect. I never would have thought he'd be so supportive of our relationship being so many miles apart, but he truly has been amazing." he looked over to Rachel. "He actually said he has a surprise for me tonight. I'm guessing he's going to tell me about it on skype."

"Oooh, do you have any idea what it could be?" she said with a interested smile. Kurt just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not in the slightest, actually. It's crazy, he always seems to know how to brighten my day. Sometimes I wonder if I'm going to marry that man." he said, his mind trailing off to the thought of the two of them. He and Blaine had been going steady for almost two and a half years now, and besides the occasional suggestive stand from Sebastian, things had been great. It was like they never had any problems or arguments, and Kurt sometimes swore Blaine could read him like a book. It wasn't until Blaine had been forced by his family to go to Los Angeles for a year that they'd had even the slightest of a dispute. Kurt really didn't want for him to go, but knowing that he was only planning on going for a year, before high tailing it to New York, he could care less. They promised to stay truthful to each other, so he trusted him. A year couldn't change someone that much.

The sudden creaking of the stairs almost startled Kurt. He turned his head slightly and strained his neck to see if he could somehow get a better listen as to if it were his roomate or not. There was the sound of walking up to the door, then the sound of keys jingling, and followed by the sound of the knob being twisted. Kurt stood up and walked over before the door opened, beginning a speech he had made in his head.

"You know you have some nerve just up and leaving before even introducing yourself, mister. I can't bel-" he said before stopping mid sentence as the person closed the door and stood inside. Kurt's heart sank to the pit of his stomach at the figure before him. With almost disbelief he felt his eyes widen to extremes. "Holy shit." he heard himself say without thinking. "David?"

* * *

Dave Karofsky stood before him with just as much shock and non belief. He turned a whole shade paler and felt his cheeks burn brightly as he gulped. There was no way he was actually standing in front of Kurt Hummel. It didn't even seem like a possibility. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but the damn thing was too dry for him to even utter anything intelligible.

"I.. um.. you.. uh.. w-what?" he said with the most unbelievable look on his face. He felt like maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing to crawl into a sewer and lead a life a loneliness right then.

Kurt just stood without the least bit of understanding on his face. Trying to go through his process, he looked up to Dave and took in all that he could. For one, while he could very easily tell it was David, had he been wearing a mask he may have never known. Dave was wearing what appeared to be a tight black shirt tucked into dark dress pants along with matching dress shoes. It wasn't anything glamorous, but Kurt had been used to the Karofsky who wore a letterman's jacket and jeans everyday, not a man who dressed like he actually wanted a reasonable job. The other thing that shook Kurt was his physique had improved a lot since they had last talked a year ago. He was now more muscular and appeared to be losing the belly he had garnered as a teenage boy. Kurt felt as though someone had taken Karofsky and just showed him how to get all the bear chasers in New York, because if not for his obvious boyfriend and past history with David, he probably would have been puddy in his hands.

Feeling the tension increasing during the awkward silence, Rachel coughed a little loudly and turned her back to the two of them. Dave shook his head and blushed more.

"H-hi, Kurt. I.. didn't expect to see you here." he said, scolding himself on the inside for saying something so blantantly stupid. Kurt just smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Um, same.." Kurt looked up to Dave and quickly looked away. "Does that mean.. you're my roomate?" David only nodded his head and licked his lips nervously.

"I-I guess it does." The two men just stared at each other with unspoken words that seemed to shout across the distance. They both knew how much the other had intended to say, and yet nothing seemed to be able to escape their lips. No words could describe how they were feeling in that exact moment, because it was a mixture of so many emotions that they didn't know which were the strongest. The silence settled into a comfortable numb and Kurt breathed in a little deeply after noticing he had been holding his breath. Rachel sat by on the sofa with an intense feeling of awkwardness, not exactly sure if she should say anything or remain quiet. She opted for the first choice.

"You know, it might be nice for the two of you to have a roomate you previously knew. Make things a little less.. scary?" she said with the full intent to bring the two back to reality. David quickly shook his head and laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Is this your first day out here in New York?" Dave said with a slight worried smile. Kurt brought himself out of his daze and nodded his head.

"Yes, it is. Wait.. it isn't yours?" he said with curious eyes. David shook his head and let himself fall into a warm smile. "Oh, well how long have you been here?"

"About a year now." Kurt tilted his head to the side confusedly. He went to open his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Dave explaining himself. "I used to live in another apartment, but things weren't working out there. My roomate was a some woman who tried to come onto me all of the time. I told her I didn't play for her team, but she just said 'never stopped me before'. I was too uncomfortable, so I moved to here. I'm going to NYU on a scholarship."

Kurt honestly felt a little dumbstruck by the tidbit of information. He never knew Dave had been the type to want to go to college, or the type to get a scholarship, even if it was more than likely for sports. 'But wait..' he thought. 'did he say he told her he didn't play for her team?'

"Do you mean you're out now?" David smiled and let out a relieved sigh.

"Didn't see a reason to pretend in a city full of people like myself." he smiled and Kurt saw something in it he had yet to see in David. He thought it may have been joy or relief, either of the two fit him and he couldn't help but feel a little better himself.

"Let's sit down. I was just having Rachel over. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. It's your apartment too, Kurt." Kurt smiled and sat down beside Rachel on the sofa. David just stood casually near the window glancing out of it with little interest. He still had that smug look to his face. Rachel stirred beside Kurt and gave him a stare.

"So, I'm guessing you and Kurt are on good terms? I just thought that after everything this would be-"

"Yes, Rachel. I'd like to think we're fine. We are, aren't we David?" Kurt said with the slightest hint of worry as he turned his head to face Dave. The last time he had talked to David, at least in well extent, had been at the hospital all those months ago. It had felt weird to acknowledge their lack of communication, but he knew it had been mostly his fault. After all that Dave and he had been through, it almost felt too impersonal to only text him, and he was too embarrassed to call or meet him. The fact that he had basically pushed David out of his life entirely made him feel terrible, so he was glad the two could make up for lost time now. He wanted to be able to call himself David's friend again.

David just licked his lips apprehensively and with a let out of air, nodded his head.

"I.. guess? I wouldn't exactly know. You haven't spoken to me in ages. I'd like to say I think we are." he said with his eyes focused on Kurt's. Kurt could sense a bit of remorse in David's voice and wondered if he still regretted his former high school self. Kurt smiled half-heartedly and nodded. Rachel looked a little uneasy and remained quiet before getting up and grabbing her purse, startling Kurt from his thoughts.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I do have class in an hour." she said. "Don't be a stranger. Just text or call me whenever you'd like to meet up. Oh, and call me Wednesday for sure because I need to introduce you to Bean Around's manager." She reached over and hugged Kurt goodbye then scurried out the front door before a quick smile at Dave.

The room fell silent again and Kurt wished he could think of something to fill the void between them. He loved how much David had changed and yet remained the same. He still had the air of shyness that came with his presence. It was as if his mask of a bully persona wiped away all of the false confidence with it. He didn't seem to be self conscious, just afraid of spot lighting himself. Kurt didn't blame him, confidence did come with a price. When you were confident, more people put you under a microscope. Examined your flaws harshly and passed up your strengths without a glance. Kurt had thick skin, but Dave's was only a veil that could be torn at the slightest of protuberance. It was better for him to lie low.

David turned away from the window and walked over to the sofa, sitting down as far away from Kurt as he could manage himself.

"You know, we could talk." Kurt said with an airy laugh. His eyes fluttered to look at Dave for a sign of acknowledgement. Dave chuckled and settled back into the sofa farther.

"Yeah, I don't have the best time with that when I feel uncomfortable." Dave's cheeks shaded lightly as he said the words and Kurt's smile drooped.

"We need to change that then. I simply can't have someone living with me if they don't intend on ever speaking to me." he said. Dave glanced his direction and smiled.

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

"How about you tell me how your life has been here? Or how everything's gone since you came out?" Kurt smiled a little more and pulled his feet onto the sofa. His stomach was in knots and he could feel the tension start to soften. Dave rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess everything's been good. Damn good, actually. After I was released from the hospital, I started seeing a therapist which my doctor suggested. She really helped me figure some things out and helped me cope with my mom's leaving." Kurt looked up a little sharply.

"She left? Why?" he said.

"She never said why, it was pretty sudden, but I know it's because of me being gay. She had told my dad I was an abomination, and when I told her I couldn't change who I was she basically disowned me. We didn't talk for days, then one day I woke up and my dad said she had left. I'll admit it tore me up." His voice choked up a little on the last few words, but he regained his composure. "I felt sickened by myself. My therapist told me that there was nothing I could do to change who I was. She said she believes homosexuality isn't something that can be fixed, and that most 'reformed' people were actually deeply depressed or living in a constant denial. I tried 'reform' myself, you know. I went on a few dates with girls from my mom's church. It just didn't work. I always felt sick to my stomach after and during them. The girls were really sweet, but I couldn't be with someone who I knew I could never actually love." Kurt nodded his head and smiled supportively.

"Anyways, when my mom left I decided then and there that I couldn't live a lie. Especially if living that lie only made things worse. I told my dad one day that I had gotten a scholarship to NYU. I was going to give it up, but he told me he wouldn't allow me to throw away my life like that. I tried to convince him, but he was set on me getting out here." Dave's face lit up a little. "He always knows what's best for me, it seems. He's always been there. I could never thank him enough for convincing me to move. If I hadn't, I don't know who I would be right now. I've been having the best time here. I've only had to deal with a few intolerant people, but other than that things have been great. I even have a boyfriend."

Kurt's eyes shot up again and his mouth pried open slightly, before he quickly closed it and grinned.

"And how did that happen now?" he said excitedly. This was indeed a big step for David, actually being comfortable enough in himself to date. David smiled widely and leaned on his elbow.

"I met him a few months ago. We ran into each other on our way to class. His name is Jared. I feel like he's my best friend, now. It's crazy, I told him everything and yet he still accepts me. I never thought anyone would be able to do that for me. I never even thought anyone would find me attractive, but he says the fact that I'm not small and skinny makes him more interested in me." His cheeks reddened a little and Kurt smirked.

"Sounds like quite the catch, David." Dave smiled and sighed happily, turning to Kurt.

"How've you been? Are you and Blaine still together?" Kurt smiled and blushed lightly.

"Yeah, better than ever really. He's going out to California for a year upon his parents request, but he said he's coming straight here as soon as the school year's over. We're planning on visiting each other every two months and skyping constantly. It feels weird not having him around, but I figure if we can make it through this than we can make it through anything." David gave him a warm smile and Kurt returned it. "I'm glad you're happy David. I'm sorry if I've seemed distant, I just-"

"Look Kurt, I terrorized you everyday for months. I made your life a living hell. I deserve to be ignored for that. We both were moving on in our lives and trying to get out of Lima."

"And yet, here we are. Fate seems to want you in my life, David." David looked down solemnly. "It wasn't right of me to abandon you, and it wasn't right of you to hurt me the way you did, but we're both going to forget those things, okay? We're going to just toss them out the window and get on with our friendship. I can't say I wasn't affected by your harrassment, but I know now why you did what you did. I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" David nodded his head. "Then bygones, as they say." He smiled at David widely and David gave him a weak smile back.

Kurt jumped up when there was suddenly a knock at the door. It seemed the day's suprises had yet to end. Kurt sauntered over to the door.

'Now who could that possibly be?' he thought before he opened the door. A shocked look spread onto his face as the door creaked open.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I'm not exactly crazy about this my story so far, but I need to get things off to a start. I promise their will be some Kurtofsky, but just not yet. I'm trying to give it some reasonable time. There will also be more surprises, like not obvious right there surprises. I hope, aha. I'm trying my best, just so you know. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'd really like some criticism on how to improve. This is my first attempt at Glee or fanfiction as a whole in probably four or so years. Thanks for reading, Echoes 3

P.S. Hope I pulled off a cliff hanger well enough!


End file.
